My guitar lies bleeding
by o0oBishieo0o
Summary: Sonfic: Short strange OmixNagi. Omi wonders what it would be like to see Nagi smile. Rated for mild angst and shounen-ai. My first attempt at OmixNagi please be gentle and R+R!!


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! taadaa!! *smirks* Im not in the mood for a detailed rant so there ya have it! ^_^  
  
Warnings: This is SHOUNEN-AI! It's extremely mild, but still there. So! As with all my fics, if you are not mature to handle anything this fic may contain do not read any further. All flames will be given away to random people ^_^ Please R+R!! Oh and this is my first attempt at a OmixNagi so please be gentle Minna-san!! Enjoy! *skips away*  
  
My guitar lies bleeding.  
  
Looking toward the small leather bound book in his lap Omi frowned, crystal blue eyes narrowing harshly before swinging to gaze outside of the open window and the numerous stars glittering in the darkness. Trailing his hands along the smooth texture of the book once he flipped the object open, while grabbing the small black and silver pen from its stand on his desk. Pausing for a moment, pen pressed to the blazing white paper he took a small breath, the ink making a small in print as if to mark its place in the world. Pushing away fine blonde strands from his eyes and standing up Omi walked toward the small window ledge that was now almost shadowed to non-existence. Glancing up momentarily to the large unblinking moon above him, he smiled slightly, the rippling rays from the sun that had never seen daylight giving him enough of its eerie perfection to write by. Tilting his head down slightly and readjusting his grip on the pen he slowly began to write,  
  
Misery likes company; I like the way that sounds,  
I've been trying to find the meaning, so I can write it down,  
Staring out the window, its such a long way down,  
I'd like to jump, but I'm afraid to hit the ground.  
  
Diary,  
I saw him today; I don't think he ever smiles. He looks so sad yet so. I can't describe it. I used to think we might have had a connection, us being assassins and all. But he's so different; he seems so detached from the world, almost as if he's embracing it too tightly while trying to push it away. His eyes are wide, large and beautiful, almost as dark as the midnight black outside now. But he doesn't see me, even if he did, I don't think he would want to.  
  
I can't write a love song, the way I feel today,  
I can't sing no song of hope, I got nothing to say,  
Life is feeling kinda strange, since you went away,  
I sing this song to you, wherever you are,  
As my guitar, lies bleeding in my arms.  
  
Lifting his eyes from the paper and the neat letters now flowing onto it, as if the ink was bleeding Omi leant back against the cold numbing frame of the window, small chills racing up his back as his thin shirt came into contact with the hard wood. Watching the sky quietly for a second he pushed away the overwhelming urge to flash a smirk at the star darting across the sky. People were supposed to wish on falling stars, and the wish would come true, but that was nothing but a lie, how could a wish come true when bestowed upon a single flash of light that fell from the sky? The star was dying; there was no point to wish on death.  
  
I'm tired of watching TV, it makes me wanna scream,  
Outside the world is burning, man it's so hard to believe,  
Each day you know your dying, from the cradle to the grave,  
I get so numb sometimes, that I can't feel the pain.  
  
Placing the pen beside him, Omi cracked his knuckles a small sigh emitting from his throat as the bones cracked and slowly eased the tension building in his fingers. Looking down at the pale flesh he smiled slightly, tracing the many scars littered on his hands from battle. Picking up the object once more and warming it between his flesh, he skimmed the paragraph momentarily before pressing the ink to the book once more and continuing.  
  
I can't write a love song, the way I feel today,  
I can't sing no song of hope, I've got nothing to say,  
Life is feeling kinda strange; it's strange enough these days,  
I send this song to you, whoever you are,  
As my guitar lies bleeding, in my arms.  
  
Would it be different? If we had met in another time? Or another world perhaps? I guess I kid myself when I try to believe one day he may actually smile for me, to watch his face break and shatter into gentleness instead of the stoic mask he's built himself around. But we're killers, we have the blood smeared on our souls, our fingertips painted in the red anguish of others, people like us can't love, can they? I've tried so many times, yet death is possessive and it wont let me free. It wants to keep me for its own, showering me with affection that cause tears to run down my face. Maybe one-day if any of us can break from it we can try. Maybe he would want to know the real me. If he doesn't, at least I can still watch him. It's late now; I can hear Aya walking quietly outside. He tries to be so quiet when leaving his own room to go to Kens. He thinks I don't know, still. If he wants it kept a secret who am I to intrude? Its sweet really, both he and Ken seem happy. I wish I could say the same for myself, but I can't pour my heart out to anything but you diary. The others wouldn't take It well, if they found out my heart had been stolen by the enemy, they'd dislike it even more if they found out I didn't want it back. So I'm finished for tonight. I'll write again tomorrow.  
Omi.  
  
Staring at the paper, I don't know what to write,  
I'll have my last cigarette-well, turn out the lights,  
Maybe tomorrow, I'll feel a different way,  
But here in my delusion, I don't know what to say.   
  
Slamming the book shut and throwing it onto his bed Omi stopped for a moment from easing himself up. Sitting back on the window-ledge and lifting his eyes to the sky for the second time that night he sighed softly. Turning his line of vision back to the pen and his skin, gently and carefully he began to trace the ink against his flesh, the deep midnight blue seeping and shining brightly when caught in the moons rays.  
"Nagi…."  
Sliding himself from his perch and smiling slightly at the small giggles and muffled moans from the room next to him Omi threw himself onto his bed, the dark mattress denting as his weight was applied, placing the book underneath his pillow and crawling under the covers. He lay studying the dancing shadows on his ceiling until his eyes began to drift shut and merge into the darkness around him.  
  
I can't write a love song, the way I feel today,  
I can't sing no song of hope, I've got nothing to say,  
And I can't fight the feelings, buried in my brains,  
I send this song to you, whoever you are,  
As my guitar lies bleeding, in my arms.  
  
"CHIIIIIBIIIII!!!!"  
Poking his head around the door to watch the youngest member of Schwarz, Schuldig smirked Casually leaning against the door.  
"Its time for little children to be tucked up tightly in their beds"  
Nagi glared, looking up from his seated position by his window frame.  
"I kill for a living Schu, Im no child"   
Making small "tsking" sounds in his throat the redhead gripped the door handle, beginning to pull it closed behind him.  
"Thinking about him again are we?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
Walking into the room to stand beside Nagi, Schuldig bent down slightly, running the tip of his tongue along the column of Nagi's neck, mentally grinning to himself as the smaller boy shuddered and darkened his glare.  
"Oh but I think you do…I sense desire behind those innocent eyes Chibi"  
At this Nagi allowed himself a small smirk of his own, eyes calmly watching the telepath as he began to gently suck on his throat.  
"Hmmm.And even if you did, what could you do about it? Schuschu"  
Clamping his teeth down on Nagi's flesh quickly he closed his eyes as he felt a sharp yank in his hair, easing himself up he walked toward the door once more, throwing a wink toward the dark haired figure.  
"Nothing of course Chibi…your secret is safe with me. Just don't think of the kitten too much, it gives me a headache"  
Turning back to watching the moon Nagi said nothing, hearing the door click shut he turnt his head to where his teammate had just been the ghost of a broken smile appearing on his face.  
  
As my guitar lies bleeding, in my arms…  
  
Owari.  
  
Bish.  
  
AN: AHHH!! I didn't expect it to turn out that agnst-ridden! I was going for sappiness, but somehow it turnt to the dark side *chuckles* I'd like to thank everyone that reviews this! It may give me the courage to write my OmixNagi in the future. Also I hope the characters aren't too OOC. I've never actually seen Schu and Nagi in an episode because I only have the first few eps of Weiss, so im going by the large amounts of fanfics I read. And finally, I DID IT JIN-CHAN!!! *insane cackle* now you have to write one!! *giggles* I wait in anticipation ^_^ don't forget to R+R Minna-san!! Domo Arigatou! 


End file.
